


someone special

by vtsh_ann



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/F, First Kiss, Love Confessions
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vtsh_ann/pseuds/vtsh_ann
Summary: у тебя есть кто-то в будущем, Грейс? кто-то особенный?
Relationships: Grace/Dani Ramos
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	someone special

**Author's Note:**

> вот иф,,,ви киссд,,,,,ин зе карлс хаус,,,,,,,бифор ай дай,,,,,хаха джаст киддин,,,,,анлесс??
> 
> кто-то_особенный-сцена из первого терминатора только это грейс и дани и вместо фотографии живая лидерка сопротивления рядом с которой грейс прожила полжизни

– Так ты всё же знала меня в будущем?

Модифицированный организм Грейс давно засёк приближение Дани, и киборгиня, заготавливая необходимый запас медикаментов на случай перегрузки, параллельно прикидывала возможные варианты неотвратимого диалога. Она догадывалась, что девушка может спросить о будущем, но ей в своё время ясно объяснили, что распространяться на эту тему не стоит. Грейс прекращает заниматься подготовкой, вздыхает и ненадолго закрывает глаза, собираясь с мыслями.

– Извини, мне не следует говорить об этом.

Она трясет головой, отгоняя отвлекающие сейчас моменты собственного прошлого и будущего Дани. Лишняя трата ресурсов. Сейчас не время.

Девушка подходит ближе, упирается ладонями в стол и тоже вздыхает, поворачивает к ней голову, и Грейс чувствует кожей её выжидающий взгляд. _Дани Рамос не сдаётся так просто, правда?_ Грейс еле заметно кивает, все же добавляет вполголоса:

– Да, вообще-то знала. 

Дани не отводит взгляда, смотрит так же пристально, и, судя по голосу, чуть улыбается:

– И какие мы в будущем? Бунтарки, наверняка? Ты-то уж точно бунтарка!

Дани смеётся, и Грейс тоже не может удержаться от смешка. Там, откуда она прибыла, на улыбки времени нет, так может она хоть здесь выделить на это пару мгновений?

– Да, наверняка.

Грейс слышит, как Дани открывает рот, делает вдох, будто собирается сказать что-то ещё, но ничего не произносит. Пытается подобрать нужные слова, возможно. У той Дани, что Грейс знала, никогда не было с этим проблем, но ведь все ещё впереди?

– Какая ты в будущем, Грейс? У тебя есть кто-нибудь?

– Кто-нибудь?

Грейс жалеет об отсутствии выключателя усиленного слуха. Она не хочет слышать, как учащается сейчас пульс Дани, ведь вместе с этим и её собственное сердце неконтролируемо начинает стучать быстрее.

– Кто-то особенный, знаешь. Человек или, не знаю, _киборг,_ с которым...

– Нет. Никого нет.

Грейс вновь прикрывает глаза и не видит, но слышит и чувствует, как рука Дани приподнимается, чтобы опуститься осторожно на её локоть.

– Извини. Я понимаю, апокалипсис не располагает...

– У меня есть ты, Дани.

Слова вырываются сами по себе, и когда Грейс открывает глаза и поворачивается, взгляд таких знакомых карих глаз выглядит чуть растерянным. Как глупо, как недальновидно и несвоевременно, Грейс хочет укусить себя за язык и не произносить больше ни слова. Она существует, чтобы сражаться, красивые речи же с правильно подобранными выражениями больше по части стоящей перед ней девушки.

Она вновь отворачивается.

– Не следовало этого говорить. Прости.

Грейс порывается уйти, но девушка лишь крепче обхватывает локоть, притягивая её обратно, и киборгине не остаётся иного выхода, кроме как продолжать стоять рядом, пока пальцы Дани чуть гладят её кожу.

– Ты снова горишь...

Грейс нервно сглатывает. Во рту пересыхает, и она вспоминает про лимонад Карла, который был бы сейчас очень кстати. Она поворачивается к Дани всем телом, смотрит ей в глаза, а в голове вертятся неловкие оправдательные речи, но на язык они вовсе не просятся. Просится совершенно иное.

Она колеблется мгновение, и все же тянется ладонью к лицу Дани, касается пальцами скул и закрывает глаза, не в силах поддерживать зрительный контакт и дальше.

– Грейс...

Голос Дани чуть дрожит, а Грейс вся дрожит внутри и кажется, что сбоит даже способный выдержать битву с неубиваемым роботом ториевый микрореактор в груди, и она лишь надеется, что не отключится от перегрузки. 

Что тяжелее, биться с REV-9 или стоять к _ней_ так близко?

– Какие мы в будущем, Грейс?

Дани переходит на шёпот, а Грейс слышит её учащенный пульс, чувствует неровное дыхание и собирается с мыслями. Медленно проводит ладонью по её щеке и открывает глаза, обводит взглядом смуглое лицо, останавливаясь на тёмных, отчего-то сверкающих сейчас глазах.

– Ты прекрасна в будущем, Дани. И прекрасна сейчас.

Грейс думает о тренировках, обо всех уроках, что преподала ей Дани. О том, как часто Грейс смотрела на неё, изучая её лицо, считая, что та не видит. О том, как иногда по-детски дрожали коленки в её присутствии. О том, как много времени она потратила на то, чтобы спрятать эти ненужные, мешающие в становлении бойца чувства как можно глубже в себе в надежде что, возможно, когда-нибудь, когда всё будет позади, она сможет снова вытащить их на поверхность. О том, как все эти чувства без разрешения вылезли сейчас, когда ничего ещё не позади, заставляя всё её тело сбоить тогда, когда она должна быть сильной и выносливой как никогда раньше.

О том, что лицо, которое она детально изучила за все эти годы, находится так близко, что можно погладить его чуть дрожащей ладонью, что Грейс и делает прямо сейчас.

_Я влюблена в тебя в будущем, Дани. И прямо сейчас влюблена._

– Клянусь, будь у нас чуть больше времени...

Дани обхватывает ладонью её запястье и делает шаг ближе.

– У нас есть время _сейчас,_ Грейс.

Она обнимает свободной рукой её шею и притягивает её к себе, смотрит в глаза ещё мгновение, после чего целует решительно, словно это она, вовсе не Грейс, наивно представляла этот момент в красках долгие годы. Грейс же хватает лишь на глубокий вдох, на осторожное прикосновение к талии, на поглаживания пальцами скул. Она сдаётся, позволяет Дани увлекать себя, как позволяла с первой их встречи. Она тянется вперёд и трется носом о её нос, предоставляя ей возможность вести и лишь отвечая на все её движения. Она гладит её скулу ладонью, оставляя вторую на талии девушки, пока та обнимает обеими руками её лицо, проходясь по щекам и останавливая ладони под ушами, пальцами касаясь шеи, большими поглаживая кожу над челюстным суставом. Грейс позволяет ей вести, вплоть до появления в зоне слышимости кого-то явно двигающегося в их направлении. После этого она прерывает поцелуй, не открывая глаз касается своим лбом лба Дани.

– Это Сара. Я думаю, нам пора.

Она отстраняется, но руки девушки с шеи спускаются на плечи, чуть сжимают их, не давая отойти далеко. Дани поднимает на неё взгляд.

– Мы сможем сделать это, слышишь? Мы убьём эту штуку и будем в порядке. Всё будет в порядке, Грейс.

Киборгиня улыбается и кивает. Ей не нужно произносить обнадеживающих и поддерживающих речей, девушка сама с этим справится.

– Конечно будет, Дани. Не сомневайся.

Она целует девушку в лоб и отпускает, забирает запас антиконвульсанта и, стараясь не споткнуться на ровном месте, отходит в ванную сделать укол.

_Ты точно будешь в порядке. Я позабочусь._


End file.
